


Dog Bite Fever

by JustTheLeftovers



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Curiosity, Fainting, Fucked Up, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheLeftovers/pseuds/JustTheLeftovers
Summary: Clementine gets curious about her dog bite.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Dog Bite Fever

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE heed the warnings!!! Seriously, not for weak stomachs. Also sorry for any spelling errors I made this in 18 minutes

As the shed door shut behind her, the young girl held herself and her arm inside of the tiny space. She was trying to console herself silently, not wanting to draw more unwanted attention to her. Clementine sat down on the wood flooring, holding her arm tighter than ever. She put slight pressure on it through her purple and white sleeve, rubbing it slightly. The girl glanced around the shed, looking for a way out. Or some entertainment or something... It might've been simple childish curiosity, but she pulled up the sleeve and inspected the wound closer.

Clementine held her forearm around her wrist staring at the mutilated bite. Something about it made her want to keep looking, no matter how twisted her stomach got. She took her dark pointer finger and very carefully traced the ripped edge of the wound. It made her squirm and writhe in pain but something made her want to keep going. The young girl slowly took her pointer finger and thumb and squeezed it. She groaned, forcing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth as small amounts of blood dribbled down her forearm, making a small pool on the wood floor.

She slowly grimaced back down at it, tears stinging in the edges of her eyes. Clementine rubbed the edge of it again, used to the pain it sent down her spine. It made her groan slightly, but she was getting used to it. The girl moved her arm up closer to her face, knees up to her collarbone and back hunched over. Carefully, she took her pointer and thumb and slowly reached inside the torn bite wound, writhing and yelping in agony.

Clementine kept going, even though her body was desperately pleading her not to. She sincerely wanted to know what would happen. Taking her long fingernails, she scratched the muscles raw. She had to stop, forcefully throwing her hands down onto the wooden floor and gasping for air. Tears streamed down her face as she was mutilating her own forearm. It was definitely going to get infected. And that would give her a fever which would make everyone think that she was bitten by a walker... 

She should've stopped when those dark thoughts crossed her mind. But Clementine didn't. She couldn't! Sighing, she picked up her arm and held it over her knees, and opened up the wound further with blood soaked fingers. The girl reached in, her long and uncut fingernails cutting her muscles. The sensation made her quiver, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. Clementine moved past the muscles, forcibly pushing some aside before she felt her forearm's bone. 

It was almost like she had two settings. Mute and 100% volume, because she was screeching and sobbing and yelping. It felt raw and unfiltered, like somehow her body was telling her not to go mutilating herself. What a crazy thought. Clementine sobbed heavily, her voice cracking from the terrible howl she had just let out. But that didn't stop her. She reached back in, pulling the muscles aside gently before reaching the bone again.

The girl gently rubbed it, the sensation making her want to puke. It felt like rubbing your gum right where a tooth just was, raw and sensitive. Uttering swears she was definitely too young to be allowed to say, she stroked it more. She slowly moved her bloodily stained fingers around the forearm's bone, holding it like it was one of her baby dolls. It felt so gross, her fingers covered in dark blood. The girl gave it a good tug before she lifted her wet fingers up to her mouth. Licking them slightly, she wiped them on her shirt right above her stomach.

Clementine's stomach swirled before she was forced to open her mouth. It was nothing but yellow bile flying directly into her wound. “Nngh, f-fuck...” She mumbled, holding her arm like she was about to fall flat on her face. The girl kicked her legs, stomping her sneakers on the ground as she squirmed in every direction she could. Her vision was blurry and fading, all the pain she had felt in the past days coming back to bite her harder than the dog. Clementine shuddered as she pulled down her sleeves and rested both of her arms on her knees, wiping bile from her mouth with her thumb. 

She went back to consoling herself, rocking back and forth on the floor. Clementine couldn't make herself get up. She just had to sit there and wait until morning, clenching her teeth and fighting back more tears. Her head was throbbing from the pressure of puking so violently. She made her way onto the floor, resting her head on her functioning forearm. Slowly, she closed her eyes. Figuring morning would come quicker if she was unconscious, she fell asleep. Burning and most likely infected wound aside, she would deal with that in the morning. Everything would be dealt with in the morning. But now she just needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to suffer through that but this idea kept waking me up and yelling at me until I wrote it.


End file.
